


Shift of Focus

by Firestorm808



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm808/pseuds/Firestorm808
Summary: It's been about a year since the end of TDRR. Since then, Cody continued school, still having no luck with girls. With senior year over and college approaching, he decided to focus more on his career than dating; however, he receives a message for a TD meet-up with contestants from all seasons. Story originally by kunashgi448, Translated and Edited by Firestorm808, Art by hielorei





	Shift of Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Spanish by kunashgi448
> 
> Adapted and edited to English by Firestorm808
> 
> Hey, guys. I know that this isn't an update to my other stories, but they will be coming soon. In the meantime, this is another one of my side projects. I'm helping another author with his English translation. I got permission to post the new chapters on my account a few days after I send him the new ones.
> 
> If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.

It was a cold autumn day in Vancouver, as cloudy as always in the Canadian city. Within the local preparatory school was a downtrodden Cody who was famous for participating in two seasons of Total Drama. The program was eventually canceled due to the illegal actions committed by the former host, Chris. He, along with all those responsible for the program including Chef, was arrested. However, Chef, an old military man was released on probation by proving that his actions were often forced by Chris and the producers. Also, some participants did not see him as a bad guy, including Cody. The producers tried to resurrect the program with an all-new host. "The Ridonculous Race" was the latest season of Total Drama.

A year ago since its end, Cody had not seen anyone of the cast, including Sierra who no longer haunted him since a long time ago. He communicated with no one else except for Noah and Trent through the internet under false names due to the problems of being famous. Finally free of the show, Cody had time for himself. Not only was he able to get his teeth straightened but also found time for music again since the Drama Brothers broke up.

He went back to high school to finish his senior year where he was one of the best in computer science, even getting a scholarship to the University of San Francisco. Here, he could achieve his dream of becoming a successful programmer, but he felt that he was still missing something, a girlfriend.

Present

Today was another failed attempt to make a connection with a girl. He was either rejected or placed in the friend zone. He really didn't understand why. "Another day of failure, but at least school is over," murmured a defeated Cody who was trying to cheer up. The good news is that he would have five months of vacation to rest, relax, and prepare for University. He could use some private time to think about his issues. Cody declined to go with his group of friends to the center of the city. Minutes passed as Cody arrived at the park, taking the road to enter the forest.

As he walked, he contemplated his thoughts. 'I've been spending too much time in trying to meet a girl.' Gwen was a clear example of his behavior. He was only focused on a relationship that would never be more than friends. Since his start on TDI, he ignored the prize money just to end up in a wheelchair thanks to a bear. While Cody was happy that Gwen found a healthy relationship with Trent, he still bided his time to be with Gwen. When they broke up during the second season, he thought that he had a shot. By the third season, Sierra came into the picture, and his heart was shattered when Gwen began dating Duncan instead of him. Gwen deserved someone better than that idiot. The only recent fortune was that Gwen finally broke up with Duncan.

'Now that I think about it, I was never honest and direct with women. I always put up this cool front whenever I talk.' Sierra was a headache to him the whole season of World Tour. There were so many problems that she accidentally caused to be with him, but she also helped him survive several times. 'If only she weren't so crazy and impulsive with every woman who dares to look at me. Maybe I would have given her an opportunity for a something serious. After her elimination from TD: All-Stars Cody changed all of his personal data for fear of her harassment without telling his family. He only said to that he would go to Vancouver to study. It wasn't just to avoid finding letters with messages of love and photos but to never see Sierra in person again. Since his change of information, what surprised him was that it had been months since the letters stopped coming to him. While that was a relief, he was hoping that nothing terrible happened to Sierra.

Cody now entered the part of the forest away from all sounds of the city. A small creek nearby gave off a relaxing ambiance with the flow of water. 'Here I am. Time to relax.' His clothes simply consisted of a black jacket with his classic jeans along with blue and browns shoes. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes to think.

'The lives of others are equally problematic...' He went over what little information he obtained from Trent about some acquaintances and other participants that he had never met. Alejandro and Heather were still dating. Weirdly, they seemed right for each other. Dakota's father won a trial against the producers for them to pay for Dakota's and Ezekiel's recovery. Topher made a contract with a small TV station in Alberta to host a late-night show. Sadly, the most tragic news was of Mike. Cody knew that it was something serious, but he didn't get the exact details. Mike was trying to save his girlfriend from a drunk driver, and he got hit. He's alive, but Cody hoped that nothing bad happened afterward. Knowing that Mike would give his life for his girlfriend, he earned all of Cody's respect despite not knowing him,

'Could it be true that true love comes when one least expects it? Maybe if I force a relationship, one will never come to me.' He didn't know what to think about the matter. He was already frustrated trying to imagine any method that a romantic guy would do. 'I guess it's time to set love life to the side and focus on his future?

'If this is what I should do, give me a sign, universe,' Cody thought without expecting anything. Suddenly, a noise from the bushes interrupted his rest. He started to notice his surroundings. Everything was dark, and the lights of the city were far away. How long was he there? Anyways, he had to go home soon to avoid getting lost in the dark or be attacked by a wild animal… again. As Cody got up, ready to go back, a white flash of light made him turn to his left. He spotted a small object. Curious, Cody carefully stepped between the various plants to get a better look. As he knelt down, he picked it up and concluded it to be a necklace with a yellow crystal pendant.

'Who would be so clueless as to leave something so valuable in the forest?' He shrugged. 'Well, since no one is around, I can't miss the opportunity take something so cool.'

When Cody flipped the pendant over, he saw a message recorded in italics: Focus on your life goals, and life will bring the happiness that your heart wants and deserves.

'Interesting... If this is the sign that I asked for, well…, I guess I have to pay attention.' He rolled up the right collar of his right sleeve and hit his fist to his chest. He decided to make a promise to himself. He whispered, "From now on, Codemeister no longer exists, only Cody Anderson, future programmer, and developer of video games and software. I will strive for my future rather than love." Once his small ritual was done, Cody kept the necklace in his pocket and started his return home. He silently came to his apartment building in the south part of the city. He soon climbed to his unit on the fifth floor, opened the door, and saw his messy room.

The only thing clean was his desk where he studied. The window was closed, and he only saw the rain. As he turned on his laptop, the wonderful world of the internet distracted him after a long hard day.

Before opening Youtube, he saw unread messages in the chat box. 'Maybe Noah's flaunting his courtship with his girlfriend Emma again.' Surprised, Cody almost stripped the soda can in his hand to see so many messages. He had 386 unread messages, and nearly all of them were from a group called "Total Drama Party" along with three from Trent.

He decided to start with Trent's chat thread. The first message was sent a week ago. During that time, he had many exams, so he abstained from the internet to not get distracted.

It read: Cody, I added you to the new group chat. We're having a party to meet with all of our friends from Total Drama. All the participants who competed in the program, even other generations, will come. Send us your confirmation.

The next message was sent two days ago.

Cody, you are the only one that's missing a confirmation. Even the Gothics said that they'll go. Once you see this, confirm it in the group, dude.

The last message was… 53 minutes ago.

CODY "THE GEEK" ANDERSON, THE YACHT DEPARTS AT 9:00 PM AT THE MAIN PORT, AFTER YOU READ THIS AND YOU WANT TO COME, RUN!

Cody looked at the computer clock. It read 8:34 PM. There would be a party, to see not only his best friends but others. He could meet more people from the show and make friends. He could also kill time relaxing before going to the United States to study. "Shit!" He closed the laptop and stored it in a blue backpack. He dumped out books and other school-related objects. He packed as many clothes he could fit in the backpack along with anything else important for the party. He looked back at the wall clock, reading 8:47 PM. "Fuck!" He closed his backpack and checked for his key. Reaching into his pocket, Cody felt the necklace and decided to wear it around his neck, hoping for good luck. He shut off the lights and ran out as quickly as possible. He may have forgotten the small detail that it was raining. Unfortunately, there was no time to go back for an umbrella. He would not be the only one absent from the only meet where there will not be any monetary award, any alliances, or any sadistic tests and humiliations. They were all there to relax. He ran as fast as he could. Thankfully, the port was close to his apartment. Upon arriving, he saw a large yacht begin to leave. Narrowing his eyes, Cody saw the unmistakable back of Owen enter inside.

He ran to the edge of the port as the boat began to pull away. "Hey! I'm here! Stop the yacht!" Cody screamed, but nobody could hear him. He frantically looked around for something to help him, and his eyes landed on stacks of crates that resembled stairs. "Oh yes!" Adrenaline in your body plus instinct equals a dumb and dangerous action. He ran as fast as possible before climbing to the boxes and giving a big jump. At that moment, everything seemed in slow down until he reached one of the metal poles on the rear of the yacht. With the full weight of his backpack, he climbed up and dropped with his arms outstretched on the floor, breathing in deeply as raindrops fell.

"What was that noise? Does the Captain not know how to drive... Cody?" Cody turned his head and saw that the voice came from Harold. Apparently, Cody's arrival attracted the attention of everyone inside. Harold offered a hand and helped a tired Cody up. Cody walked through the door and entered the room where everyone was looking at him. Personally, he never had so much attention.

"Uh… I made it… I'd never miss a meeting… with you guys," Coy shyly spoke.

"Dude, tell me how you got on the boat without falling into the ocean," asked Tyler as he threw Cody a towel.

"Well… I jumped from a few crates to grab onto one of the rods behind the boat. One more second and I would have fallen in and possibly die of hypothermia. Thankfully, I'm good. Tired, but good." He raised a thumb with a smile. Seeing his safety, all the passengers returned to their things.

"You were excited enough to make a stupid death jump. It's good to see you, Cody." Cody turned around to see his friend Trent.

"Same to you too, Trent." Both exchanged a quick hug with a firm handshake.

"I thought the last dangerous thing you would do was flee the lava in Hawaii, but that was crazy," stated the musician. Trent took a seat at a table and invited Noah over, but he was with his girlfriend and rejected the offer.

"I also thought that, but I wanted to relax a little before going to University. I bet the jump was worth it, but I need to know. Why the meeting?...Trent?" Cody saw that Trent looked hypnotized by something behind Cod. Using his finger, he followed Trent's line of sight to know what disconnected him from the world and found the answer, Katie. She was currently speaking with Sadie and a girl dressed in a gown. If his memory was not failing was, the princess was Ella.

"I see… It seems that someone has already fallen in love. She finally warmed up to you?" Cody's cheeky smile pulled Trent out of his trance. He now sported a nervous look.

"... I was not looking at Katie... I was looking at ... uh... the shrimp table… looks delicious".

"First, you hated seafood ever since Lindsay poisoned you with that pufferfish, and second, I never said that you were looking at Katie." Trent was caught. The poor guy was too shy to admit it.

Trent sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay... I admit it. I am a bit crazy for her. Ever since TDA, I got to know her as a sweet and sincere girl that I've been looking for. If anything, I have a goal to be her boyfriend before the meeting ends." For two men who both fell for Gwen in the past, they had finally moved on with their lives.

Cody gave his signature cheeky grin. "Don't worry about it. You have my full support. Just ask me for anything that you need. I want to see that smile you used to have with Gwen." Both of them reached for a drinking glass on their table. "Cheers!" they both exclaimed and touched their glasses.

It was now Trent's turn to ask. "So, who are you planning to pursue a relationship with? There are many awesome girls that you haven't met yet."

Cody shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." That response caused a strange silence between the two. He looked at Trent who, for some reason, was looking back at Cody as if he had two heads. Soon, he started to laugh, thinking what Cody said was a joke.

"Good joke, Cody. But really, I want to know. I really want to help you and return the favor you did for me on TDI. All of the girls are different." Trent looked back at Cody and was surprised to see the seriousness in his face. 'Is he really not joking,' Trent thought. "Who are you and where is the real Cody?"

Cody simply rolled his eyes at the question. 'Believe me. I surprise myself by saying that.' "Listen, I've been working like a slave for a university scholarship. Right now, I really need to concentrate on my education and not obsess over the first pretty girl that walks in front of me. When I heard about the meetup, I jumped at the chance to enjoy some time with friends who also suffered from Chris. I just want to relax and socialize. That's all."

"Wow. You left me surprised, dude, but if you want that, I'll support you." Suddenly, the sound of a microphone made caught everyone's attention to the center stage where Chef stood.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming. This is my way of thanking everyone for helping avoid jail time. I decided to use the money that the producers gave me to rent an island nearby with great weather for our big party. Even though the Ridonculous Race contestants did not suffer from Chris, they still dealt with Don and the producers. We couldn't leave them out. We will arrive at the island tomorrow. For now, all of you will share a room with whoever you want. Enjoy the trip!" With that announcement, Chef went to his room for the night. As soon as he left, the teens, the adults, and the 13-year-old boy started the pre-party.

Seeing a particular pair, Cody called out, "Look who came to visit us: the know-it-all and his lawyer girlfriend he drools over." Noah and Emma laughed at the mockery and walked over to Cody's table.

"Hilarious, guys. You have me wetting myself from laughing," said Noah with his signature sarcasm.

Emma placed a hand on Noah. "Oh, come on. Don't be so cold with your friends, dear. You were talking about them many times to me. Besides, you need to control your sarcasm in public."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll try to control myself," Noah apologized. He was trying to ignore the looks from his friends that were containing the laughter from seeing him so domesticated.

"Hey, Emma." The group turned their heads to see Kitty, the younger sister of Emma, with a bag of candy. "You should try these candies. You can feel them explode in your mouth." She turned her attention to Cody and Trent. "Oh, Are you guys inviting people to the wedding?" At the question, Emma hit her in the head for Kitty to calm down.

"Nothing like that, sis. Noah was just introducing me to his friends from earlier Total Drama seasons."

"Trent Connor, a pleasure," he said holding out a hand.

"Hello. Cody Anderson." Cody held out a hand as well.

She shook hand before continuing. "Yup, I already know you two from the program. To recap, I'm Kitty, and the bitter one beside me is my big sister, Emma." She once again received a hit from her sister. "We should take a selfie to remember this moment!" she cheered in excitement. She reached into her purse for her light pink phone and held it in position, ready to take a picture.

"You don't know any other way to take a photo beside a selfie?" questioned Noah without a smile at the camera like Emma.

'They are so different' Cody thought while maintaining a smile for the camera. Strangely, the picture was not taken.

"Stupid phone. I don't understand why it's not working like before," complained Kitty. She began to check the internet for a solution.

A small light bulb lit int Trent's mind. "Cody knows a lot about technology. Maybe he can help you?" suggested Trent. Cody didn't have a problem with helping her, after all, it was his talent.

"Really? You can help me?" Kitty brightly asked.

"Of course. I'll do what I can. Will you let check the phone first?" Cody began the search of the problem with the supervision of its owner. "I see... The new phones are more problematic with the adjustments for the photos. We only have to change this...active rear camera with this...agree to the terms, and ready." Kitty took her cell phone, and she was gleaming at the changes. She could not only take photos but also had access to new features in the camera. She could add in filters, draw, and even add stickers. Cody was about to return to his seat when Kitty hugged him from behind.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Cody! You just made my life even sweeter. Now I take more photos better than ever!"

The old Cody would have taken advantage to stay close to her, but he merely smiled at Kitty. "No problem. I think that pictures are a great way to hold onto the good times. I'm glad that you think the same. It wouldn't be right to let you lose that part of you if I could help. Especially for all of us who have gone through TD, life passes very quickly, and we should enjoy it however we see fit. Relax without any pressures. Right?" Cody didn't receive a response at first. He looked back at Kitty and saw that she was looking elsewhere with some color in her cheeks. 'Is it the weather?' "Hey, Kitty. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just that… This is my first time hearing someone share the same point of view as me. Also, you have a charming smile." After that last sentence, she got a little uncomfortable. "Sorry. The photo can wait." She turned to the couple. "I kinda need to speak with my sister alone, Noah." Noah reluctantly nodded, and she turned back to Cody and Trent. "I'll see you guys tomorrow when we arrive at the island."

Emma took her sister who knows where. She was waiting for this moment to be on the other side. Now her little sister would suffer everything that she spent her fault in the program.

The guys didn't say anything until Trent hung both of his arms over Noah's and Cody's shoulders. "Maybe in the future, both of you end up as family members."

Noah scoffed. "Very funny musician. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to the gas chamber that is my room." It was easy to understand that Noah roomed with Owen. The big guy was eating all kinds of spicy foods. If anyone is accustomed to Owen's smell, it's Noah.

As Noah walked away, Trent shrugged. "Poor Noah, it makes me sad for him." He turned his attention to Cody. "You, on the other hand, got lucky. You already scored some points with Kitty."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'll be honest. Kitty really cute and really sweet, but I told you before, I don't want to deal with relationships right now." He let out a soft sigh. "Besides, it was probably only a compliment for helping her with her phone." 'Why would she like me anyways…' Shaking his head from those thoughts, Cody left to talk with more people. What the Geek did not know was that this would only be the beginning of situations that would make his vacation more interesting than he anticipated.

* * *

If any of you have any thoughts, please leave it in a review.


End file.
